


In your arms my home

by filhadoboto



Category: Reylo - Fandom, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Jedi Rey, Kylo Ren free form, POV Rey (Star Wars), Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Rey and Kylo are in love, Rey free form, Reylo - Freeform, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 08:19:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14890941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/filhadoboto/pseuds/filhadoboto
Summary: For the entire galaxy, the Jedi of Resistance and the Supreme Leader of the First Order are enemies, but when the bond between them opens, they are only Kylo and Rey. When they are in their bubble together they only enjoy the privilege of having found one other.





	In your arms my home

**Author's Note:**

> It’s my first Reylo work. I hope you like it!  
> And English is not my native language, sorry for grammar errors (In google translate I trust!).

When I woke up an extremely familiar presence was all around me. Literally I was wrapped in Kylo’s arms, as if he were a blanket. The warmth of his body kept mine warm, comfortable, and secure.

The Force bond had opened as I slept and brought me to his quarters. The room was lightly lit by the light coming from my room. It was strange and curious that even though we were at opposite ends of the galaxy, our worlds could interact with each other, just like me and him.

My face rested on his broad bare chest, the quiet beats of his heart ringing in my ears. Carefully not to wake him, I sought his face. He slept soundly, his face serene and beautiful resting on the pillow, his black hair covering the side where I had marked it. I resisted the urge to push them away so I could see the scar.

I know I should feel bad for being here in the arms of the Supreme Leader of the First Order. I know that I must do everything to break the connection that now allowed us to be in each other's arms. I know that I should stay away from him at any cost... But the calm and happiness that flooded me at times like this stopped me every time the bond brought us together. I was just too selfish to give up something as precious to me as this feeling of finally belonging to _someone_ to _him_. And I knew that, as wrong as it might seem in the eyes of the rest of the galaxy, my place was right there where I was now, in the arms of Kylo Ren. Wrapped in the calm and welcoming presence of the one who had once been Ben Solo.

I know that as much as I wanted Kylo Ren to embrace the light and cast out the darkness of his being, Leia and I would never have Ben Solo fully back. For when one is carried to its limits the consequences can be terrible. And in the case of Ben, be taken to the limit by the negligence of his parents, the assassination attempt by his uncle and the harmful influence of Snoke, had led him to become the man in whose arms I was now. Someone in eternal conflict between light and darkness, capable of both protecting a _nobody_ like me and _destroying_ the entire galaxy.

I closed my eyes again and asked the Force to allow us to stay that way longer. By my calculations, we were still in the middle of the night, maybe there were still four hours to the dawn where our new base was. Kylo looked so calm in his sleep. And all I wanted was to be able to stand there watching him sleep, safe in his arms. Somehow, he had become the family I had sought and I his. He had become my home and I his.

We both went through so much in our lives before we were so abruptly thrown over each other by the Force. And yet, from the struggles, the strong words, all the anger and hatred that surrounded us at the beginning, there was something changed. All the conversations through the bond allowed us to see who the other really was. Now one was willing to give his own life for the other.

I knew that when the morning came, when that connection would come undone, we would again be enemies. He would return to be the Supreme Leader of the First Order and I would return to be the Last Jedi of the Resistance, but for now, in these beautiful moments that the Force provided, we were only Kylo and Rey. Here in our bubble we did not have to worry about war. Here, war was just an old and distant nightmare.

His voice took me out of my reverie. He’d murmured something and realized it was my name. A smile of contentment filled my face. Still half asleep Kylo moved and pulled me closer still to his body, burying his face in my hair and depositing a soft kiss. I closed my eyes and let myself get flooded by the sense of well-being I felt.

“I was dreaming of you.” he said in a sleepy voice.

“Oh really?”

“Yes. We were both in the throne room with Snoke, but our roles were changed. You were Snoke’s apprentice and I was the Jedi apprentice.”

“And he tortured you and told me to kill you when he got what he wanted.”

“Yes.” he said and was silent.

“And then...?”

“You didn’t kill me. And with a single gesture, you destroyed Snoke and the whole praetorian guard.”

“Wow.”

“Yes, wow.”

“Just a gesture?”

“Yes.”

“And then I asked you to rule the galaxy with me and said you were nothing, but not to me?”

He laughed. “No. You were a lot smarter than me. We saved what was left of the Resistance fleet, you left the First Order behind and took me along with you.”

I couldn’t help but smile. “I liked that version. And then?”

A stream of images came to my mind through the bond and I closed my eyes. I could see two figures hugged, a man and a woman, watching the sunset on a beach. The woman was pregnant, and because of the size of her belly, there was little time left for her to give birth. The man knelt in front of her and kissed her belly. The man was Kylo. The woman was me. The image stream has stopped. When I opened my eyes, Kylo stared at me with eyes full of joy and hope.

He smiled and gently kissed my lips. “Then I woke up and you were in my arms.” He kissed my forehead, cheek and mouth. “I wish I could wake up like this every day.”

I smiled and savored his words. Yes, I would love to wake up in his arms every day. Maz Kanata’s words came to my mind. She was right. That for what I expected was in my future and not in my past. My parents had joined the sand dunes of the Jakku desert and I would never see them again. But, my home, the feeling of being fit, belonging to someone was right here now, with me. Kylo was all I needed to be happy.

“I’m so afraid of losing you.” I whispered after a while.

He hugged me and whispered in my ear. “Rey, you’re not going to lose me. Unless you don’t want me in your life.”

I snorted. “I’ll always want you.”

“Then I’ll always be yours.” He made me look into his eyes. “Rey, without you, I would be lost in my own darkness. If it were not for you, I’d still be stuck with Snoke and committing atrocities on his behalf and the First Order. You gave me reason to want to be someone better, to do something better with my life. You brought me balance and hope. Without you I would never have found my way home.”

His voice was full of emotion and in his eyes, I could see that he really believed everything he had said.

“You’ll never be alone again.” I told him and kissed him.

“Neither do you” he whispered to my lips.

I snuggled into his arms and, in the heat of his body, listening to the beating of his heart, I let myself fall asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading it!
> 
> Did you like it? Didn't? Let me know. Leave a comment. Leave kudos.
> 
> Say "Hello" to me on Tumblr and Twitter: @filhadoboto


End file.
